This relates to the field of genetics, and more particularly relates to site-directed mutagenesis of a gene of interest.
Since the initial observation of triple-stranded DNA many years ago by Felsenfeld et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 79:2023 (1957), oligonucleotide-directed triple helix formation has emerged as a valuable tool in molecular biology. Current knowledge suggests that oligonucleotides can bind as third strands of DNA in a sequence specific manner in the major groove in polypurine/polypyrimidine stretches in duplex DNA. In one motif, a polypyrimidine oligonucleotide binds in a direction parallel to the purine strand in the duplex, as described by Moser and Dervan, Science 238:645 (1987), Praseuth et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:1349 (1988), and Mergny et al., Biochemistry 30:9791 (1991). In the alternate purine motif, a polypurine strand binds anti-parallel to the purine strand, as described by Beal and Dervan, Science 251:1360 (1991). The specificity of triplex formation arises from base triplets (AAT and GGC in the purine motif) formed by hydrogen bonding; mismatches destabilize the triple helix, as described by Mergny et al., Biochemistry 30:9791 (1991) and Beal and Dervan, Nuc. Acids Res. 11:2773 (1992).
Triplex forming oligonucleotides (TFOs) are useful for several molecular biology techniques. For example, triplex forming oligonucleotides designed to bind to sites in gene promoters have been used to block DNA binding proteins and to block transcription both in vitro and in vivo. (Maher et al., Science 245:725 (1989), Orson et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 19:3435 (1991), Postal et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:8227 (1991), Cooney et al., Science 241:456 (1988). Young et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:10023 (1991), Maher et al., Biochemistry 31:70 (1992), Duval-Valentin et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:504 (1992), Blume et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 20:1777 (1992), Durland et al., Biochemistry 30:9246 (1991), Grigoriev et al., J. of Biological Chem. 267:3389 (1992), and Takasugi et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:5602 (1991)). Site specific cleavage of DNA has been achieved by using triplex forming oligonucleotides linked to reactive moieties such as EDTA-Fe(II) or by using triplex forming oligonucleotides in conjunction with DNA modifying enzymes (Perrouault et al., Nature 344:358 (1990), Francois et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:9702 (1989), Lin et al., Biochemistry 28:1054 (1989), Pei et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:9858 (1990), Strobel et al., Science 254:1639 (1991), and Posvic and Dervan, J. Am. Chem Soc. 112:9428 (1992)). Sequence specific DNA purification using triplex affinity capture has also been demonstrated (Ito et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:495 (1992)). Triplex forming oligonucleotides linked to intercalating agents such as acridine, or to crosslinking agents, such as p-azidophenacyl and psoralen, have been utilized, but only to enhance the stability of triplex binding. (Praseuth et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:1349 (1988), Grigoriev et al., J. of Biological Chem. 267:3389 (1992), Takasugi et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:5602 (1991).
Gene therapy can be defined by the methods used to introduce heterologous DNA into a host cell or by the methods used to alter the expression of endogenous genes within a cell. As such, gene therapy methods can be used to alter the phenotype and/or genotype of a cell.
Targeted modification of the genome by gene replacement is of value as a research tool and in gene therapy. However, while facile methods exist to introduce new genes into mammalian cells, the frequency of homologous integration is limited (Hanson et al., (1995) Mol. Cell. Biol. 15(1), 45-51), and isolation of cells with site-specific gene insertion typically requires a selection procedure (Capecchi, M. R., (1989), Science 244(4910), 1288-1292). Site-specific DNA damage in the form of double-strand breaks produced by rare cutting endonucleases can promote homologous recombination at chromosomal loci in several cell systems, but this approach requires the prior insertion of the recognition sequence into the locus.
Methods which alter the genotype of a cell typically rely on the introduction into the cell of an entire replacement copy of a defective gene, a heterologous gene, or a small nucleic acid molecule such as an oligonucleotide, to treat human, animal and plant genetic disorders. The introduced gene or nucleic acid molecule, via genetic recombination, replaces the endogenous gene. This approach requires complex delivery systems to introduce the replacement gene into the cell, such as genetically engineered viruses, or viral vectors.
Alternatively, gene therapy methods can be used to alter the expression of an endogenous gene. One example of this type of method is antisense therapy. In antisense therapy a nucleic acid molecule is introduced into a cell, the nucleic acid molecule being of a specific nucleic acid sequence so as to hybridize or bind to the mRNA encoding a specific protein. The binding of the antisense molecule to an mRNA species decreases the efficiency and rate of translation of the mRNA.
Gene therapy is being used on an experimental basis to treat well known genetic disorders of humans such as retinoblastoma, cystic fibrosis, and globinopathies such as sickle cell anemia. However, in vivo efficiency is low due to the limited number of recombination events actually resulting in replacement of the defective gene.
A method for targeted mutagenesis of a target DNA molecule would be useful as another means of gene therapy which can be carried out in vivo. Such a method would also be a useful research tool for genetic engineering or for studying genetic mechanisms such as DNA repair.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for in vivo and in vitro targeted mutagenesis of a target DNA molecule.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for in vivo and in vitro targeted recombination, wherein previous modification of the target is not required.
It is a further object of the present invention to use triplex forming oligonucleotides (TFOs) to promote and increase the frequency of recombination resulting in a targeted genetic change.
It is a further object of the present invention to use TFOs to promote targeted genetic changes in human and animal cells.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for mutagenesis of a target DNA molecule that is highly specific and efficient.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for treating genetic disorders by gene therapy without the need for a viral vector.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for treating cancer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for treating globinopathies, including sickle cell anemia and thalassemia.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide oligonucleotides for use in therapy and research.